


Babydoll

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: RusAme NSFW Drabbles [30]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dress Up, Implied/Referenced Pedophilia to a limited extent, M/M, VK Drabs, wearing children's clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #76: Pairing Order: RusAme / Rating: M (non explicit) / Prompt: Something fluffy and cute</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babydoll

"For me?" Ivan pouted, holding out the garment to his stubborn lover, Alfred standing in the corner with his arms crossed huffily over his chest, shoulders hunched defensively as he faced the wall.

"No!" he refused sternly, scowling and grumbling unhappily as Ivan sighed and slid out of the bed, slowly approaching Alfred from behind. With the outfit still in hand, he pressed himself to Alfred's back and relished in the tingly shiver that ran up his love's spine as he wrapped his arms around Alfred's middle. He held him still until Alfred started to relax, rolling his head back and exposing his neck to Ivan. Fastening his lips there, the taller man bit and licked and kissed his love until Alfred gasped and let out a whine, rubbing himself against Ivan's chest when the man started to stroke down his belly and to his groin.

"It'll look cute on you," Ivan assured him, and Alfred couldn't help the blush as he glanced at the silky material, thoroughly embarrassed at just the thought of having to put something so humiliating on.

"…. You're not going to make fun of me, are you?" he questioned defensively one last time as he started to break down, taking the garment for himself before holding it up to the light, the tiny outfit making him squirm. Ivan giggled softly in his ear at his expense before nibbling on the lobe, making Alfred submit. "…. Fine, I'll put it on. Jerk."

"Ya tebya lyublyu, moi dorogoy," Ivan praised, moving back a ways to watch his lover strip.

Alfred started with his shirt, swiftly pulling it off of his head all while still grumbling about what he was going to put on, letting the cotton tank fall to the ground before he started on his tight skinny jeans. He had some minor difficulties wiggling the tight material off his plush hips, but once it got past the curve of his ass it was a smooth slide down to the floor. He stepped out of his pants and held up the dress, scowling at it.

"This thing is so old, dude, there's no way it's gunna fit."

"Ah, that is a replica I made for you," Ivan explained cheekily, relishing in the look of disgusted dumbfounded-ness on Alfred's face when the younger nation glared back at him. Unperturbed, Ivan pressed on. "It should fit perfectly."

"You don't think it's too… short?" Alfred grimaced, slipping the dress on over his head anyway, letting the baggy material slide into place as Ivan watched.  
The white smock fell just barely below Alfred's ass cheeks, the sleeves billowy and cutely accented with little red ribbons – a personal touch Ivan had deemed necessary. The neck tie ribbon was also tied into a bow, but aside from that the dress was just a plain white baby dress, a replica of the one Alfred had worn when he was still Collin and when he was just a young English colony. Blushing and trying to tug the dress down a little further when it didn't cover as much of his thighs as he would have liked, he spun around to face Ivan, blushing madly.  
"There, are you happy now?" he spat out, only to gasp when the older nation rushed in and kissed him hard on the mouth, grabbing him up in a fierce bear hug before taking him to the bed, tossing him down and earning an indignant shout when Alfred's dress fluttered upwards. "H-hey!"

"I am very happy," Ivan leered, but by the predatory look in his grin, he was feeling a number of other things as well. A quick glance downwards only confirmed Alfred's sinking suspicions as Ivan touched him everywhere all at once and kissed him roughly.


End file.
